


On Stage and Ice

by l_e_crivainsolitaire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_e_crivainsolitaire/pseuds/l_e_crivainsolitaire
Summary: When all the contracts have been signed, entertainment news erupted.WELCOME TO THE MADNESS ACTORS YUURI KATSUKI AND VICTOR NIKIFOROVSTAR IN SKATING DRAMA ALONGSIDE NEWCOMER, YURI PLISETSKYThe fans are excited—all contained under the hashtags: katforov, nikisuki, and 2YnV (two Yuuri/Yuri’s and Victor).If only they knew, how much Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov disliked each other.





	1. Opening.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome! 
> 
> I admittedly am terrible at writing Yuri!!! On Ice fanfiction. I think so many others do it much better--I feel like they really capture the essence and ministrations of the characters. I believe I become lazy with it because what's the point when others do it better? But, I've been itching to try and try again. So attempt number three at a YoI Fanfiction it is! 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Yuuri Katsuki took the job, people asked why.An A-Lister like him taking on a supporting role that stars a nobody? Even his agent admonished him for it—why take on a small role when people want to see him in something bigger?

“Support.” Is all Yuuri said (and this is the reason why he has his own dedicated fans). Yuuri Katsuki—the big star who supports the youngest in the business! What a great guy!—only, Victor Nikiforov said the same thing and now it looks like one is copying the other.

Doesn’t matter though. They are professionals, and professionals will not let something as petty as that keep them from doing their best.

 _Welcome to the Madness_ was a hit. Yuri Plisetsky got news that he was a nominee for the best leading actor category. The other two though—they didn’t even congratulate the young boy who they said they were supporting. Instead, they were both waiting _im_ patiently to see who would be nominated for best supporting actor. There could only be one.

And of course…

“Victor Nikiforov... _Welcome to the Madness_.” The announcer has such a terrible monotone voice—but what do you expect from a pre-recording. Yuuri Katsuki didn’t attend the ceremony—tending to his sick dog. But Yuuri’s agent knows, Yuuri’s dog passed away a while ago. His public relations agent was happy to run with it, and boy did being a dog person gain you points in social media! 

As far as the public knows, Yuuri Katsuki is cheering on co-stars Yuri Plisetsky and Victor Nikiforov from the privacy and comfort of his own home. That’s enough to keep the fans at bay, but doesn't help them from wondering.

 

Months later, all the news is talking about is Yuuri Katsuki’s departure from film.

“I want to try something new,” he repeats on every interview he gets. “I think a TV series will allow me to test out my abilities.”

It’s kind of a thing now these days—these big name A-Listers suddenly moving to TV, so maybe, it’s one of those power move things where you move to TV so more people see you. No one knows for sure though.

Yuuri’s quickly cast in a figure skating drama—title pending.

Then, because _everyone_ has been raving about the Katsuki-Nikiforov duo from _Welcome to the Madness_ —really, the entertainment headlines are reading: KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV IS THE INTERNATIONAL BROMANCE YOU WANT TO SEE THIS SUMMER! ( _Bromance._ Yuuri’s agent’s eyes would roll out of her head)—Victor Nikiforov is _also_ cast in _the_ figure skating drama—again, title pending.

For some reason, Yuri Plisetsky follows suit—eager little thing, and Yuuri Katsuki looks miserable when his agent tells him who his co-stars are going to be. Yuuri would have quit but he learns that he’s the leading role—execs are also feeling the Emmy awards for this one. How do you walk away from that?

When all the contracts have been signed, entertainment news erupted.

 

 _WELCOME TO THE MADNESS_ ACTORS YUURI KATSUKI AND VICTOR NIKIFOROV

STAR IN SKATING DRAMA ALONGSIDE NEWCOMER, YURI PLISETSKY

 

The fans are excited—all contained under the hashtags: katforov, nikisuki, and 2YnV (two Yuuri/Yuri’s and Victor).

If only they knew, how much Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov _disliked_ each other.

 

Yuri Plisetsky joined in on the facade—retweeting fan comments and excitement. Victor Nikiforov stepped up to the challenge and became much more active on social media too. Yuuri Katsuki, on the other hand, remained mainly behind the scenes. But staying invisible did gain him a lot of traction when he appeared on interviews.

The TV show, to the fans, was just a rumor—many times have fans been so eager about a TV show only to hear it was cancelled before it could even get filmed. So, naturally, public relations decided to gather the Big Three and have them do a Vanity Fair interview. It's also a dirty move, almost forcing the hand of those involved to go through with it.

 

 _WELCOME TO THE MADNESS_ CAST TEASES NEW PROJECT | VANITY FAIR

 

“ _Welcome to the Madness_ cast, take one—mark!”  

Plisetsky is looking around the set, Nikiforov is picking at his clothes, and Katsuki glances at his co-stars before looking to the camera to shrug.

 

[Jump cut]

 

“This is a really fancy set,” Nikiforov jokes—some background laughter. Camera pans just to the left and shows staff standing around wearing headphones. It’s clear the space is not very fancy at all. Plisetsky giggles and Katsuki gives a dry laugh.

 

[Jump cut]

 

“Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki.”

“I’m Victor Nikiforov.”

“And I’m Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

[Jump cut]

 

Off camera, the interviewer speaks. “A lot of people are excited about—”

“Oooh,” Nikiforov half interrupts.

“The new project.” Katsuki says at the same time.

“Yeah, a lot of people are excited about the new project. What can you tell us about it?” The interviewer continues.

Nikiforov and Plisetsky both look towards Katsuki, and he raises his brows. “You guys want me to tell it?”

Nikiforov shakes his head—, “this guy—he’s the main character, _that_ for sure we can tell you.”

“So it’s confirmed then that Yuuri will be playing the leading role?”

Katsuki nods, “yes, I will be.”

 

[Jump cut]

 

Katsuki looks serious. “It’s about an ice skater who is starting to feel like he is past his prime and decides to quit until a famous figure skater—”  

“Played by me,” Nikiforov smiles.

“—played by Victor, offers to be his coach.”

“It’s all really about realizing potential and rekindling the passion someone might have lost.” Nikiforov continues.

“At the end of the day, we want people to feel that it’s never too late to chase after your dreams.” Katsuki finishes.

Off camera, the interviewer asks, “have you started filming yet? Or is that a secret?”

 

[Camera zooms into Yuri Plisetsky]

 

“We’ve done a rough shoot, but we’ve mostly finished our table reading and it couldn’t have gone better! We all work really well together.”

Yuuri Katsuki’s agent, who was standing behind camera sighed deeply. Yuri Plisetsky is a gifted actor.

Table reading for the pilot happened three months ago and Victor Nikiforov asked to reschedule. The young one, Yuri Plisetsky brushed it off with a smile. Just because he’s been nominated for best leading actor in a film doesn’t mean he can throw around an attitude just yet. Yuuri Katsuki used his own connections to proceed with the table read—and when asked what to do about Victor Nikiforov’s lines, Yuuri replied with a cool, “one of the interns can read for him.” Followed by, “it seems unprofessional to reschedule when everyone _but_ one person is present.”

Too much money must have been poured into the show because executives and producers decided to push through despite all the background tension. However, admittedly, they were trying something completely new.

 

Three months after the Vanity Fair interview, it seems like there was no other news about this skating drama—title pending. 

Until Yuuri Katsuki himself announced the title on Twitter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Opening/End Scene**


	2. Scene One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really debating on using "anime" display pics for the twitter caps or do a fan cast. I fan-casted all over this and genuinely spent HOURS combing through my "faciem" board to look for what faces I can muster.
> 
> I think I'm very happy about my fan cast for Yuuri Katsuki (Kentaro Sakaguchi), Phichit Chulanont (Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul), and Yuuri Plisetsky (Emil Andresson—Although the display pic is Andreja Pejic. She's so pretty). 
> 
> Victor Nikiforov is hard to find a face for, like the others as soon as I saw their faces, I went—yes. This is it. 
> 
> Enjoy! Show your love if you liked it! Thank you all!

 “We want to try something new.” Is what the director (and long time friend of Yuuri’s agent)—Takeshi Nishigori, said.

To Yuuri, it makes no sense. And if Victor Nikiforov _had_ any sense, he would voice his complaints too.

But Victor Nikiforov had an ego and optimism the size of the universe—Yuuri’s words, not his agent’s—it was almost a sure thing that Victor Nikiforov would play along. Yuri Plisetsky was a newbie and would say yes even if he doesn't want to.

So, Yuuri had no choice but to “go with the flow.” The complete opposite of what he was. It was, however, so incredibly irritating.

Again, Yuuri Katsuki was not the type of professional to lose his cool, so he smiles in front of his co-stars when he arrives at their cast meeting.

“Good morning,” he flashed his award-winning smile that “melted the clothes off people” (as his fans called it). Someone on Yuuri Katsuki’s team once _opined_ that Victor Nikiforov’s heart-like smile was much better. Yuuri dismissed him on the spot—a PR nightmare, Yuuri’s agent recalls. A lot of cash and a lot of gag orders were signed in order to keep the real life situation under wraps. 

“Hello, hello!” Victor Nikiforov greeted, barely scooting to the side to give Yuuri as little space as possible.

“There’s coffee, if you want it.” The director waved a hand towards a table on the other end of the room.

Yuri Plisetsky gave Yuuri a shy, polite smile. _He_ knows the issue—it reared its ugly head during the last scenes they shot for _Welcome to the Madness_. “Good morning, Yuuri. I’m going to get some coffee, do you want any?”

“I’m alright, thanks.” Yuuri settled in his chair, taking out his copy of the pilot. Yuuri Katsuki doesn’t drink coffee—or any caffeinated drinks for that matter.

Victor does though, “Yuri, I’ll have one.”

Yuri Plisetsky nodded, pouring another cup for his co-star.

When everyone is finally seated, the director leaned forward on the table. “So, we’ve done our first table read and we’ve given you the low-down on what we’ll be doing here—Victor, you weren’t here, but I’m sure your agent has told you already?”

“Yes! I’m excited to start.”

If Yuuri would let himself go, he would roll his eyes until all you see is white. “We’re getting new scripts then?”

The director doesn’t even say anything and started passing out the final copies. It was strange that they’re so thin—about the same as the one they received before.

“Are we not getting the script for episode two and three?” It was Yuri Plisetsky who asked—if the newbie thought this was weird, then it definitely was weird.

“Like I said, we want to try something new—the writers included.” The director was grinning from ear to ear, incredibly pleased at himself. “The writers wants to be fluid with the script. So we’ll shoot—watch the rough cut and the writers create the second episode depending on what happened in the first.”

Yuuri took a deep breath—so did Victor Nikiforov. At least they could agree on how taxing this project will be. More and more, Yuuri was regretting his decision.

Yuuri could have barfed all over that meeting room and his agent had told him the night before, "I told you to know everything before signing." Breaking off the contract would have costed way more than Yuuri (and his agency) was willing to part with—he has family he's trying to support.

The cast meeting ended around three in the afternoon. The cast was officially told that they were given the go to use their real names in the show, the director was going to make a cameo in the show (“Oh, like Stan Lee?” Is what the young Yuri Plisetsky said to that), and there will only be twelve episodes.

That was easy enough. Roughly one to two weeks to shoot an episode, plus an extra week per episode to give room for changes or preparations—multiplied by twelve. Yuuri sighed. Six to nine months of Victor Nikiforov.

It would have been fine...Yuuri gets along with Yuri Plisetsky. He’s even good friends with the director’s wife. The show seemed really interesting, but it’s that _silver_ -lining (Yuuri used this idiom negatively ever since his falling out with Victor Nikiforov) that doesn’t sit well with him.

 

 -

 

“How did they manage to get this mess greenlit?” Yuuri asked his agent—who he wasn’t blaming for his situation, he promises her.

She looked around before speaking—they were, after all, just outside the broadcasting building. Anyone could be listening. “Webflix green-lit it—and Nishigori's great-grandma died and left him a small fortune. He wanted to work on his passion project.”

“Men’s skating is his passion project?”

His agent only shrugged.

“Yuuri!” The voice was too familiar, even Yuuri’s agent froze for a moment and excused herself before leaving Yuuri by himself. He cursed several times under his breath.

“Victor, hi.” Yuuri turned with a fake smile plastered to his face. Victor Nikiforov slightly raised an eyebrow but returned the smile himself.

“Isn’t this fun? We get to be co-stars again,” Yuuri could tell he was hamming up his excitement.

“It’s different alright,” Yuuri replied, but he thought this was a good time to bring up his complaints. “Don’t you think it’s a little too strange to be using our real names for the characters? And not having the script is a little...incovenient.” If Victor Nikiforov would agree, Yuuri might lighten up just a bit.

Victor Nikiforov tilted his head slightly to the left (a gesture reserved for his fans and of course they found it endearing—Yuuri is undeniably slighted), “I think it’s great! It would be interesting if we can disassociate or accidentally play our real selves on TV. The show would feel really intimate for the viewers.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything, so Victor Nikiforov continues, lowering his voice so no one listening would hear, “and you should get that chip out of your shoulder before someone notices. You’ll have a really hard time filming if you don’t.”

“Fuck off,” was all Yuuri could say through his irritation and slight panic.

Victor Nikiforov only smiled, “you should reread the script and read the notes. See you later Yuuri.”

Yuuri was boiling and would rather throw the script he held in his hands towards Victor Nikiforov’s direction. But of course, Yuuri opened it, skimming through the introduction and—

“What are you doing here?” It’s Yuri Plisetsky—Yuuri still wasn’t sure if Yuri Plisetsky was nice because he genuinely was or if because he was a newbie.

“Oh,” Yuuri was caught of guard, forcing his irritation to not show on his face. “I was just waiting for the car.”

“Hm,” Yuri Plisetsky nodded, “that must be nice. I brought myself here today.”

“You...walked?”

Yuri Plisetsky laughed, “no. I took the subway. My place—well, my grandpa’s—isn’t really that far from here.”

Yuuri seemed forced into it, “do you want a ride?”

But the newbie just shook his head, “it’s alright. I’ll be stopping by a store before going home.” Then because he couldn’t help it, “are you reading the script now? That’s really dedicated of you!”

“Ah, I’m just looking.” Yuuri answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

There was awkward silence between them, but Yuri Plisetsky looked like he wanted to say something else.

“What is it?” Yuuri gave in.

Yuri Plisetsky took out his phone, “can I take a picture?”

“Um, sure.” For social media—Yuuri was sure. He took one earlier too.  

A few pictures later, Yuri Plisetsky looked pleased. After thanking Yuuri, he earnestly states his excitement with working together.

Yuri Plisetsky might be a genuine good kid, so Yuuri congratulates him on his success. Yuuri made a note to later send him a gift basket or something to congratulate him on his Golden Globes nomination.

 

-

 

There was nothing more comfortable that Yuuri’s home. It’s empty—but comfortable. As soon as his agent left, he plopped himself down on his bed. Ready for a good long nap. He’ll probably wake up around ten in the evening or so and stay away until three or four in the morning. It’s a habit he should break—he could go back to dancing, so he can limber up for the upcoming shoot. That would get him up in the morning. He should start training for the skating scenes too. He could skate, but no way was he doing any of the stunts though.

Bored, Yuuri decided to post his photo from this morning.

 

 

Then, of course, he started scrolling through post after post. He had followed a couple of actors that would be working on this film. Phichit Chulanont was going to be playing his best friend—and he seemed like an energetic kind of guy. Then there was Christophe Giacometti who started out as a model and is trying acting. A lot of the actors were newcomers. Yuuri smiled when he saw who they were going to cast as his sister—he didn’t have a sister in real life, but he did have a brother and the image couldn’t have been more opposite.

Yuuri wondered if he should like the photo that Yuri Plisetsky took of him earlier in the afternoon and decided not to, even if he was tagged in it.

Also, even if he didn’t want to, for the sake of appearances, Yuuri was also following Victor Nikiforov and ignored a couple of photos—except the one of Yuri Plisetsky.

 

 

It was a good picture of Yuri Plisetsky. That kid was really talented. A couple of scrolls and Yuuri’s blood turned cold and his fingers froze. He stared at the picture—he doesn’t remember taking that picture at all, but he knows where it’s from.

Victor Nikiforov was pushing his boundaries too far.

 

 

 

 

 

**Scene One/End**


	3. Scene Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I willingly walked into hell by scripting (informally) the scenes. I wish I didn't start it, but since I did, I should commit. My brain is crying. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_Yoi-fan-life posted._

**Victor posted a photo of Yuuri WHAT COULD THIS MEAN???**

So, unless you've been living under a rock, or not completely in love with Yuuri Katsuki _or_ Victor Nikiforov, then you must have seen the photo that Victor posted on his insta??? Omg???? What is that??? Can someone explain because my poor heart cannot take it!!!

 

_Katf0r0x replied to Yoi-fan-life._

**Re: Victor posted a photo of Yuuri WHAT COULD THIS MEAN???**

Ohhh myyy gooood. Ikr!! Could they be *whispers* dating?

 

 _W2TM replied to Yoi-fan-life_.

**Re: Victor posted a photo of Yuuri WHAT COULD THIS MEAN???**

I saw that too. I almost died!

But realistically, it could just be marketing for Yuri!!! On Ice. They know that people are eating up the whole katforov duo thing. If it is a private photo, that's cool. If it isn't then sucks that they are trying to appeal to viewers this way.

 

 _0.Hui replied to W2TM_.

**Re: Victor posted a photo of Yuuri WHAT COULD THIS MEAN???**

I agree. They’ve been costars for two movies now, and before that, they were audition buddies for _The Way They Dance_ so they’ve probably hung out a couple of times. Just because you go to a hot tub with a friend doesn’t mean you’re banging.

 

_JemGemJen replied to 0.Hui._

**Re: Victor posted a photo of Yuuri WHAT COULD THIS MEAN???**

two bros sitting in a hot tub five feet apart cuz they're not gay.

 

-

 

Yuuri could ask his agent for Victor Nikiforov’s number. He _could_. He won't.

Victor Nikiforov posted that photo to get something out of him, and Yuuri was not going to let him have that pleasure.

“Post something that would take away from what that Nikiforov-bastard did.” Yuuri’s agent said, sending him a couple of photos that definitely would take the attention away from Victor Nikiforov’s post.

“I’m not going to post a photo of myself pole dancing.” Yuuri balked at the photos his agent was sending him. “How do you even have these?”

“These are photos to send to talk shows—like Norton Graham or Ellen.” She answered. “You know, talking points.”

“How do I walk into set tomorrow?”

His agent shrugged, “normally. Like everything is normal.”

 

 **YURI!!! ON ICE**                                                                                                              “Pilot” [S1001]

Final Greenlit Script                                                                                                            02/11/18

 

INTRO

FADE IN:

1          INT. SKATING RINK - DAY 1

            VICTOR performs a intricate step sequence in a darkly lit skating rink. The camera focuses on his feet and pans out to see VICTOR’S face. YUURI begins narrating as VICTOR keeps skating.

 

YUURI

He never fails to surprise me.

_[beat]_

Ever since I first saw him skating

 

2           INT. SKATING RINK - DAY 2

             Jump cut to YUURI as a child and transitions to YUURI as an adult. YUURI continues narrating.

 

YUURI

It's been an unending chain of surprises.

 

3           INT. SKATING RINK - DAY 3

             VICTOR skates towards the camera then the camera jump cuts to adult YUURI who makes a face of determination.

 

“And, cut!” The director called. There was sparse applause behind the camera and Victor Nikiforov straightened himself out, wiping sweat off his brown. Yuuri ruffled the hair of the kid who was playing him as a child.

“Good job,” he muttered and the kid beamed at him,

“Great job everyone, great, _great_ job.” The director smiled at everyone. “We’ll take thirty minutes and shoot the bathroom scene.”

Yuuri shook hands or bowed to those who praised him. Yuri Plisetsky was taking notes in preparation for their scene together.

“What kind of mad should I do here,” he asked, pointing at the script. The kid had so much of his own notes down, Yuuri was impressed.

Yuuri reread the scene again, “what were _you_ thinking?”

“Maybe a seething kind of mad? Low growl type?” Yuri Plisetsky’s face made the expressions he was thinking of.

Yuuri smiled at that, “you did that already—for _Welcome to the Madness_. Try a more volatile and dynamic character. With your looks, I think you’d be a popular character.”

Yuri Plisetsky seemed to think about it, “can I run lines with you?”

“It would be more impactful if you surprise me on set.” Yuuri grinned. “Remember, we’re doing this to show our versatility and to challenge ourselves. Give yourself enough credit.”

The kid seemed struck, “thanks.” A pause. “Really.”

“Sure,” Yuuri patted Yuri Plisetsky’s shoulder—the gesture was awkward, but he didn’t seem to mind.

 

-

 

Two in the morning.

Yuri Plisetsky left an hour ago, finished with his scenes and was personally picked up by his grandfather. It must be nice to have family so close by, Yuuri thought.

The director’s megaphone crackled to life, “My beautiful stars, Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov on set in ten please!”

Yuuri took a deep breath and glanced at Victor Nikiforov who had been largely quiet since this morning. It was preferable that way. Then he sighed loudly, “when are you going to like that pretty picture of yours?” He said suddenly, smirking.

“What picture,” Yuuri asked calmly, taking a small sip of his water and flipping through the script.

“The one where we took that tri—”

Yuuri stood quickly, walking away. He was not going to sit there and listen when all that comes out of Victor Nikiforov’s mouth were said to get under his skin—that and lies.

“Yuuri!” Victor Nikiforov called, tension in his tone. “I’m trying to make amends. We’re going to be in this for a long time, and I don’t want _your_ unfriendly-ness to become an issue on set. There are a lot of newcomers and if the two main stars can’t get it together, how will that affect the rest?”   

“I’m trying,” Victor Nikiforov continued. “But this isn’t a one way street.”

Yuuri glanced at the clock on the wall and sharply turned towards Victor Nikiforov. “I know _I_ can keep up appearances. It’s not my problem if you can’t.”

“You’re kind of an asshole, you know that?” Victor Nikiforov muttered under his breath.

“Look who’s talking.” Yuuri retorted.

He rolled his eyes. “You’re still mad about _The Way They Dance_?” He scoffed. “Don’t be petty.”

“Ah,” Yuuri gritted his teeth, he was very close to losing it. “You know it was a lot more than that.”

In the distance, the director called, “my actors to the set, _please_!”

  
-

 **YURI!!! ON ICE**                                                                                                              “Pilot” [S1001]

Final Greenlit Script                                                                                                            02/11/18

 

...

JUMP CUT:

1          INT. HASETSU HOTSPRINGS - EVENING 1

            YUURI is pounced on by a poodle that looks like YUURI'S old dog. The camera jump changes to a wide shot...

TOSHIYA

 

He's much bigger than Vicchan.

2          YUURI'S face changed to realization and he narrates...

YUURI

_Huh? Could he be?_

3 There is an over the shoulder shot close up of YUURI'S face. It switches perspective over YUURI'S shoulder and slow zooms on the poodle's face. 

YUURI

No, it can't be.

 TOSHIYA

_[Off camera]_

Yuuri, isn't he just like Vicchan?

4  YUURI looks over his shoulder and jump cuts to TOSHIYA. Transition to wide-shot.

TOSHIYA

He came with a really good-looking foreign guest!

5  Slow zoom on YUURI'S face as he realizes that VICTOR is in Hasetsu. YUURI runs away as TOSHIYA calls out to him.

TOSHIYA

_[Surprised]_

Yuuri? What's wrong?

6  YUURI ignores TOSHIYA and keeps running away. 

7  EXT. HASETSU HOTSPRINGS OUOTDOORS - EVENING 2

          Jump cut to VICTOR putting his foot elegantly into the hot springs water. Only his foot is shown. 

8  INT. HASETSU HOTSPRINGS - EVENING 3

          Another jump cut to YUURI walking through the sliding doors of the establishment.

9  EXT. HASETSU HOTSPRINGS OUOTDOORS - EVENING 3

          VICTOR'S arms!!!

10 INT. HASETSU HOTSPRINGS - EVENING 4

          YUURI, in his winter clothes, slides into the men's bath and wipes the fog of his glasses and looks around. He goes through the sliding door towards the outdoor hot springs and gasps as the camera rapidly zooms out and shows VICTOR'S back with a towel on his head.

11  EXT. HASETSU HOTSPRINGS OUOTDOORS - EVENING 4

          VICTOR is leaning back on the rocks, seemingly calm and relaxed. YUURI speaks off camera...

YUURI

Victor.

_[Bewildered]_

What are you doing here?

 

12  EXT. HASETSU HOTSPRINGS OUTDOORS - EVENING 5

          VICTOR takes the towel off his head and stands up. His buttocks are exposed. Camera transitions to VICTOR reaching out his hand to YUURI, smiling. Zoom out.

VICTOR

Yuuri, starting today, I'm your coach.

13  Zoom out, over the shoulder pan out.

VICTOR

I'll make you win the grand prix final.

14  Zoom into VICTOR'S face and he winks.

15  Jump cut to YUURI looking surprised, shocked, and bewildered. Fast zoom toward's YUURI'S face before panning to the left and past him.

YUURI

Huh?

16  EXT. HASETSU OUTDOORS - EVENING 6

         Wide shot of Hasetsu. YUURI yells off camera...

YUURI

WHAT?!

17 YUURI continues his narration with Hasetsu as a backdrop...

YUURI

He was a genius who never failed to surprise me.

 

Yuuri figured out which picture he can post.

 

 

 

 

**Scene Two/End**

 


	4. Scene Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating rumors galore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should point out that I keep using the full names because isn't that how we call actors? For example, I don't really call Angelina Jolie (my fave) Angie when discussing her. Or Zac Efron as just Zac? So, I thought to put their whole names in, even though it feels comfortable enough to just call them by their first names only. 
> 
> Also, I hope you all are enjoying the visuals. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**camila.dandy** Holy shit????????

**phichit+chu** A+ Yuuri! Wish I could get cut too!

**samsamsam** @alam.p DUDE

**jesus.bread** yooooooooo i see you yuuri. i see you.

 

Yuuri's picture caught buzz, but fans couldn't help but point out that this was uncharacteristic for him. Was he showing off? Was this a direct response to what Victor Nikiforov posted? Was this a _hint_? The post didn't just feed kindling to a bonfire, it gave it oxygen and poured lighter fluid on it. Yuuri should have known better. Rumors like these surrounded him all the time. It wasn't the first time, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. 

Recently, there had been quiet rumors about Yuuri and Phichit Chulanont after a series of "best friend" shots. It wasn't even worth mentioning by the paparazzi's who sometimes swarmed the studio. When they _did_ ask, however, Phichit Chulanont replied with a cool, "does it matter if we are or not?"

 

-

 

_Senbu.goddess replied to samsamsam._

**Re: Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki**

why do you guys always assume Yuuri Katsuki is dating his co-stars? Maybe he’s not even gay? I thought he had a thing with a musician—what was her name again, she was korean. So he might even be straight. Just leave the man alone damn. Lol. No offense to op.

 

_M1ndyyy replied to Senbu.goddess_.

**Re: Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki**

Ohhhh yea yeah!! Lee Min-Young!! But it was just rumors. I don’t think Yuuri Katsuki ever confirmed a dating rumor.

 

_samsamsam replied to Senbu.goddess._

**Re: Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki**

I was just asking, wow.

 

_not_here_for_you  replied to Senbu.goddess._

**Re: Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki**

I don’t know what Yuuri is, but I think he is not straight.

 

_Senbu.goddess replied to not_here_for_you_

**Re: Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki**

Lol tbh, it’s not even our business. And @M1ndyyy, yeah! Min-Young!

 

_Plain.Jane replied to samsamsam._

**Re: Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki**

Yuuri Katsuki is pretty private. I literally cannot find anything on his family—not even pictures. I just know he has a younger brother. Compared to Phichit who posts everything, I’m sure phichit would have let something slip by now, but we can’t go by pictures.

 

_y-i-life replied to Senbu.goddess._

**Re: Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki**

Yuuri Katsuki had a dating rumor with Min-Young? Ommmg???

 

_M1ndyyy replied to y-i-life._

**Re: Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki**

So she posted a picture of her with a blurred out face and said something like, "I love YK, he's so good to me." And people assumed they were dating because he was doing a long term modeling gig in Korea at the time. And they did a photo-shoot together. 

 

_M1ndyyy replied to y-i-life._

**Re: Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki**

omg the reach some people have.

 

-

 

The hype around that rumor soon died down after a scandal erupted with some A-List celebrity. Even fans who were adamant that Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri were together quieted down after a while. Still, Yuuri found it incredulous how "fans" have opened the possibility to him dating  _every single_ _one_ of his co-stars. There were forums dedicated to figuring it out—many more disputing every single piece of "evidence." He's even had a dating rumor with Yuuko Nishigori—his  _married_ friend (to the director, no less!), with children. Out of everyone, it was the young Yuri Plisetsky who didn't make the list and Yuuri was eternally grateful that people were at least decent not to think he's having an illicit relationship with a  _seventeen_ year-old. And to Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky would eternally be fourteen—his age when they filmed  _Welcome to the Madness._  

Instead, the media seemed to have established that Yuuri acts more like a mentor to Yuri Plisetsky. 

This was true. 

Yuri Plisetsky often asked Yuuri to help him run lines and discussed his character to great lengths. The kid has even thought of backstories that wasn't provided by the writers. In truth, Yuuri thought Yuri Plisetsky was a child-actor who was ahead of his years. Yuuri would never admit it out loud, but Yuri Plisetsky's enthusiasm was infectious. It didn't take long for Yuuri to  _really_ look at his character and figure out what it was Yuuri—the character—wanted out of life. It was easy to see that Yuuri—the character—had an admiration for Victor Nikiforov—the character—(Yuuri had complained to his agent that _Yuri!!! On Ice_ , despite the title, was one big praise towards Victor) that surpassed the realm of admiration. He would know more once he got the script for episode five. 

On the other hand, Yuri Plisetsky found his own revelation. 

"I didn't really understand why my character is so irritated by your character." Yuri Plisetsky had said, lost in thought as he thumbed through his script. "But the more I think about it, what if it's because he likes Victor a lot more than just a mentor? Maybe like a childish crush? And his sudden diverted attention towards your character made him belligerent towards you." He looked pleased with himself and Yuuri rewarded it with a smile. 

 

Yuuri flipped through the script one more time, "the one thing I'll comment on about your characterization is that your character instantly disliked mine—even before Victor (Nikiforov) decides to approach Yuuri."

Yuri Plisetsky sighed, "you're right."

"But," Yuuri dragged the word on after seeing the dejected look on Yuri Plisetsky's face. "You got all that from four scripts?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow. He truly was impressed. "I think that's amazing, Yuri. Being able to calculate and feel your character out like that makes you a special actor." 

Yuri Plisetsky looked away quickly. "Is that so?" He stiffly rereads a few lines of the scripts before shutting the book with a determination on his face. "Okay, I think I got it." 

"That fast?" Yuuri smiled, "and, what did you find out?" 

Yuri Plisetsky's face reddened, "um—it's a secret!" He said quickly, turning away to leave. 

 

-

 

Victor Nikiforov has kept Yuuri largely at bay. They only talked when they were tasked to run lines together, or when they were shooting. Off-set, the most Victor had said was to ask if Yuuri wanted tea because his assistant was going to buy him one. 

Yuuri refused, but admittedly felt compelled enough to say something. "Thanks."

Victor smiled at him and listed his order on a piece of paper before sending his assistant off.

It wasn't until they shot episode four that they actually interacted—and even then, it was for work.

 

-

 

**YURI!!! ON ICE**                                                                                                              “Skate Like Yourself” [S1004]

Final Greenlit Script                                                                                                                                  03/12/18

 

FADE IN:

1          EXT. Hasetsu Beach - DAY 1

            Seagulls are flying across the dark sky. Some light comes through the clouds. VICTOR speaks off camera.

VICTOR 

Oh, seagulls.

 

YUURI 

 

_[Correcting Victor off camera without hesitation.]_

Black tailed gulls.

 

2          Pan left. VICTOR is at the forefront, YUURI next to him, with his legs pulls to his chest. VICTOR is smiling slightly and YUURI looks forlorn, thinking deeply. He looks troubled. As the camera slowly pans left, VICTOR speaks...

 

VICTOR 

Every since I came here, I'm reminded of St. Petersburg when I hear seagulls in the early morning.

 

3          VICTOR continues. Cut to a camera panning right from behind. YUURI is closed off, hugging himself, while VICTOR is more spread out, a hand on his poodle, MAKKACHIN.

 

VICTOR

I never thought I'd leave that city, so I never used to notice the seagulls' cries.

_[beat]_

Do you ever have times like that?

4           The scene is increasingly quiet, pushing for a focus on the dialogue. Seagulls fly across the sky in the background. The angle switches to frame VICTOR and YUURI'S left side. Camera pans slowly to the left.

 

YUURI

_[Almost disengaged, quiet and barely audible. There is a melancholic tone to it.]_

Mm...

_[beat]_

There was a girl in Detroit who...was really pushy and kept talking to me. One time, a rink mate got into an accident.

 

5          Angle changes to a closer shot behind VICTOR, YUURI, and MAKKACHIN. Camera pans slowly to the left

 

YUURI

I was pretty torn up with worry...

I was in the hospital waiting room with that girl.

When she hugged me to comfort me, I shoved her away without thinking about it.

 

6          Camera captures VICTOR'S left side, he laughs quietly.

 

VICTOR

Wow, why?

 

7          The camera stays on VICTOR, as wind blows through his hair. YUURI answers off camera.

 

YUURI

I didn't want her to think I was feeling unsettled. 

 

8          Jump cut to YUURI'S feet. His feet are together, as if still closed off to sharing his thoughts.

 

YUURI 

I felt like she was intruding on my feelings or something, and I hated it.

 

9         YUURI'S face is hidden behind his knees and the camera pans up.

 

YUURI

_[voice rises as he continues his sentence]_

But then I realized that Minako, Nishigori, Yuko, and my family never treated me like a weakling.

 

10        A camera pan up shows footprints on the sand. YUURI continues to talk.

 

YUURI

They all had faith that I'd keep growing as a person, and they never stepped over the line. 

 

11         Jump cut to a close up of VICTOR'S right side.

 

VICTOR

Yuuri, you're not weak.

 

12         Jump to a close up of YUURI's left side while VICTOR continues.

 

VICTOR

No one else thinks that, either.

 

13         A zoom out camera angle shows both YUURI and VICTOR from their right sides.

 

VICTOR 

What do you want me to be to you?

A father figure?

  
YUURI

_[closing his eyes]_

No.

 

VICTOR

A brother then? a friend?

 

YUURI

_[sounding despodent]_

Hmm.

 

Yuuri stared at Victor Nikiforov, waiting for him to say his lines, but he seemed to have forgotten. The director didn't yell cut, so Yuuri stayed in the scene, convinced that Victor Nikiforov will be ad-libbing. 

He was right. 

Victor Nikiforov, made a small swift move. His hands cupped Yuuri's face and he pressed his forehead to Yuuri's. 

"Then, how about your lover?" 

The most natural reaction Yuuri had was to seeth underneath all that. He wanted to push him away,  _but_...he was a professional. Yuuri was thinking quickly. He could reel away, like what the script said—but Victor Nikiforov's move was more intimate. And Yuuri's character had admiration for Victor Nikiforov.  _Reeling_ may imply that he's disgusted. His character wouldn't feel that way. So—

_Yuuri shrank away from the touch_ —as if shy.

"I don't need that," he said. The script called for a defiant and sure tone, but Yuuri went softer, almost a whisper—more intimate. "I want you to stay who you are." 

Victor Nikiforov just stared, holding Yuuri's face. He leaned in—

 

"C-Cut!" The director yelled. 

 

Yuuri stood up immediately, giving Victor Nikiforov a poisonous glare before storming out of set. And Victor Nikiforov sighed deeply, putting a hand to his forehead. 

 

-

 

The director had a quick meeting with his writers and they made some key changes to the script, finding that Victor Nikiforov's ad-lib enraptured the staff and made them solidify a love-line between the characters (Yuuri groaned inwardly). However, the director found the move a bit too forward and early in the relationship. 

"Let's shoot that again!" The director shouted. "Victor, don't forget, don't touch him!" 

" _Yuri!!! On Ice._ Hasetsu Scene, take thirty-one, marker!" 

 

-

 

14         A still frame of the camera behind YUURI VICTOR and MAKKACHIN showing the Hasetsu beach landscape. VICTOR continues.

 

VICTOR

Then, your lover.

I guess.

 

YUURI 

_[reels from surprise]_

 

VICTOR

I can try my best.

 

YUURI

No!

 

15        YUURI stands up quickly and the camera frames YUURI alone. He's adamant, determination showing on his face.

 

YUURI 

I want you to stay who you are!

 

16        The camera switches to a still frame of VICTOR, who turns to YUURI, slight surprise on his face. YUURI continues off camera

 

YUURI 

I've always looked up to you.

 

17        Camera pans back to YUURI who looks away in embarrassment of what he confesses.

 

YUURI

I ignored you because I didn't want you to see my shortcomings.

 

18         YUURI faces VICTOR head on. He is more open than earlier in the scene. Camera jump cuts to YUURI standing while VICTOR remains sitting.

 

YUURI

I'll make it up to you with my skating.

 

19         Pan up of VICTOR'S close up, he reaches his hand out.

 

VICTOR

Okay, I won't let you off easy then.

 

20        Pan up of YUURI'S reaction shot. VICTOR continues...

 

VICTOR

That's my way of showing my love.

 

21        Scene fades out then fades right back in with YUURI and VICTOR standing in the foreground. Behind them, the dark clouds break and light pours from the sky. The water and the sky are blue. YUURI and VICTOR shakes hands. 

 

-

 

Once the director gave them the thumbs up, Yuuri left immediately—tired, angry, and with a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

**Scene Three/End**

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a "these people are actors for the show you are watching" type thing. I was going to do it for Dragon Age but it got so complicated--so I thought I'd narrow it down to Yuri!!! on Ice. I derive from my normal writing style in this story quite a bit. But I feel like it comes out way more naturally for me and hopefully it makes it easier to write. In any case, I don't have much to talk about right now--and I normally do a whole dissertation of why I wrote a chapter a certain way. This, just needs to be a bit more relaxed. So I'll just end it here for now. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it--kindly let me know. We all say it because we mean it, it means a lot. Thank you!


End file.
